Let it Ride
by DarkZorua100
Summary: What if Yusei had a younger sister? What if she was Signer too? What if a whole lot of different things happen that could affect the balance of space and time? Just kidding or am I? A retelling of Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds with a twist! Time to rev it up!


**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds! I do however own my OC Yuko Fudo and any other OCs I decided to add into this story!**

(So here it is! My first ever Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds FF! Now I'm just going to say some things before we get into this story. This will be my first time writing a Turbo Duel so if I made any mistakes then please let me know so I can fix them in the next chapter. Also I know for a fact that I'm going to make grammar mistakes in this story that I'm going to miss when I'm rereading this so sorry about those. I try not to put so many of them in this. Now onto the many story! In this FF, Yusei is going to have a younger by a few months sister named Yuko and this chapter is mainly going to be forcing on her and then you guys get to see Yusei some more during the next chapter. As for their sibling relationship, I will explain more of that during the next chapter also and why Yusei is kinda over overprotective of his sister. Also sorry for not including Yusei's duel against Trudge but I did that for a few reasons. I just wanted to write one Turbo Duel just to see what you guys thought and because I wanted Yuko to have the spotlight during this chapter. Plus you guys didn't miss match. The duel was pretty much the same so go watch the first episode on 5Ds if you want to know what happened. On another note; I called this story "Let it Ride" based on the song of the same title by Automatic Loveletter. If you have some free time, listen to the song since it's pretty much Yuko's theme. So anyway, enough with me. Read, Review (reviews always brighten up my day), and enjoy the ride!)**  
**

New Domino City, best known as an intended utopia to some people, was built near the old Domino City, which has now become a rundown Satellite plant. Her people live in luxury and feed off the labor of people that live in that rundown old place that was used to be the old Domino City but under the title of Satellite as well.

Somewhere in the middle of the city was the Kaiba Dome, once again named after the first Kaiba Dorm that was in the old Domino City, a standard elliptical stadium building that contains a few small dueling arenas, a holographic display sphere in the center, a watchtower and stands, and a track for the newest dueling craze, Turbo Duels, or as few people liked to call it, Card Games on Motorcycles. At the moment, a Turbo Duel was just about to start.

_"Duelists young and old, professional and amateur alike; it's the moment you all been waiting for!" _Someone spoke over the loudspeakers of the Kaiba Dorm. _"So make some noise for the number one ranking Turbo Duelist in the world, Jack Atlas!"_

Appearing from entrance of smoke on a white monowheel Duel Runner, was a guy who looked about 18-years-old in age. He had purple eyes, fair skin and spiked blonde hair, with two much longer pieces in front of his ears that hang further down the rest of his hair. He was currently wearing a white bike helmet with some purple on the top with a visor to protect his eyes. His clothing was the same color as his helmet; white and purple with a little grey at some parts; which looked to be a track suit of some kind, black pants, and grey and white boots. He also had a neckband, similar to the one worn by Yugi Muto, the first King of Games, a belt buckle and earrings in the shape of the letter A, the first letter of his last name.

As soon as his Duel Runner shot out of that entrance way, it went flying into the air and Jack's face appeared on the display sphere. He had this calm but determine look on his face as his runner hit the ground with sparks forming from the contact of the wheel to the floor. The crowd soon burst into cheers.

_"As he adds to his unbeaten streak, there is only one question to be ask, can anyone take this man down?"_

As Jack started to go faster, his raised his arm in the air and yelled; "What's say we take this Turbo Duel into overdrive?!" He spoke with an Australian accent. The crowd roared in cheers for their hero.

…

However, in the Satellite, no cheering couldn't be heard what so ever from the Kaiba Dorm or anything from New Domino City for that matter. Satellite was located on an island not far from New Domino but far enough so the only noise you could hear was from the people screaming within the Satellite and this kind of screaming wasn't the cheering kind. This place used to be the old Domino City before it started suffering from extensive urban decay, and it is mostly used as a plant to recycle the garbage from New Domino City. The residents of Satellite are made to work in the plant, and are often looked down upon by many residents of New Domino City. The cities of Satellite and New Domino are connected only by a single pipeline used for transferring garbage from New Domino to Satellite. The people of Satellite, in correct terms, were nothing but recyclable slaves to the people of New Domino.

But there was, however, two people planning to change all of that; two people who planned to change the ways of New Domino and Satellite so that everyone could live in peace and happiness but at the moment, all they wanted at the moment was to settle the score with an old 'friend' and take back what he took from them.

In the Satellite's underground tunnels, the only sound you could hear was the sound of a Duel Runner speeding through the underground straightway. This Duel Runner was red and was built mainly from refurbished scrap metal of older runners. The person that was riding it looked to be 18-years-old too with tan skin, a light and muscular physique, black hair with gold highlights, and royal blue eyes. If he wasn't currently wearing his red bike helmet then you would have noticed how the upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down like an upside down crab. He was wearing a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and brown gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck holsters hidden under his jacket, and calf-high brown motorcycle boots.

_I'm coming for you, Jack. _The guy thought with a determine look on his face. _And this time, I'm going to settle the score._

Suddenly the Duel Runner the guy was in looked like nothing as another runner come up from right behind him and shot past his. This Duel Runner looked just like the first one but this one was orange in color and the white parts were green. The seat part of the runner looked to have orange wings at the back of it and a green gemstone in. The person that was driving this runner was female this time and if you look closer, she looked kinda like the guy on the red Duel Runner.

The girl also looked to be 18-years-old with tan skin, black hair with gold highlights but with icy blue eyes instead of royal blue. She was wearing an orange helmet with a green gemstone in the front of it but if she wasn't, you could see that by her ears, her hair juts upwards a little. She was wearing an open leather black biker jacket, a sleeveless red t-shirt with a black peace sign in the middle of it, torn blue jeans, and worn out old combat boots. She also was wearing a green gemstone pendant around her neck that was looked to be cut down the middle with the other half of it missing and a royal blue bandana around her left arm.

The girl looked over her shoulder at the guy she just passed and sent a smirk his way. "Still too slow, Yusei;" She teased.

The guy, Yusei, didn't look surprise at all by this girl's appearance out of nowhere. Instead he looked pretty calm and looked to be trying to hold back the tiniest bit of annoyance from escaping his voice as he said; "Yuko, I thought I told you to stay back at the hideout."

Yuko rolled her eyes slightly before she turned her attention back to what was in front of her. "Sorry bro but I got the need…the need for speed!" With that, her Duel Runner zoomed off.

Yusei just sighed softly at his younger sister's actions. He knew he should be used to this by now. Wherever he went, Yuko was always right behind him like a second shadow of his. The longest these two had been apart from each other had been for ten minutes before Yuko lost it and beat up the person that took her away from her older brother.

"Crap not again!" Yuko yelled from further down the tunnel and Yusei already knew what she was yelling about when suddenly, the engine on his runner over heated, forcing him to do a quick turn stop before he almost hit his sister's runner.

Yuko didn't look surprise as Yusei pulled over right next to her now overheated and blowing out steam by the second runner with his looking just the same way. Yuko sighed in disappointment as she got off her runner and took off her helmet. "Another fail chip huh?"

Yusei just nodded as he step off his runner and took off his helmet. He held it in between his hands as he looked up at the moon through the crevasse in the road above. His expression was unreadable.

Yuko just watched her brother for a few seconds. She had gotten better at reading his unreadable looks over the years but never could figure out what he was thinking. Yusei after all, in Yuko's on words, was a genius; dueling, engineering, networking; give Yusei a few seconds and he'll have it down. And to Yuko, geniuses weren't meant to be understood. Still that didn't stop her from trying.

However, Yuko just wished she could be like her brother a little bit more so she could understand him better. Sure she had most of the skills that her brother did but Yusei was always the better one. The only thing that Yuko was good at was beating the living daylights out of someone who tries to mess with her, Yusei, and their friends. Living your life in a place like the Satellite could do that to you and being a girl didn't help either.

"What are you thinking, Yusei?" Yuko asked after a while of nothing but silence which she gotten used to from her brother.

"I'm thinking…" Yusei turned to look back at her. "That we better start pushing." He motioned to the two broken down Duel Runners that Yusei build for himself and for his little sister.

….

"Man, I thought for sure that we had it this time, Yusei." Yuko sighed as she pushed her Duel Runner, alongside her brother's, as they made their way back to their hideout that was in the destroyed ruins of a subway.

"Yeah, same here, Yuko, but I guess it's back to the old drawing board." Yusei replied before he and Yuko looked up when they finally made it back to their hideout where they heard the speakers of the TV going off.

Yusei and Yuko pushed their runners into their hideout and Yuko looked over to her side to see their friends, Nervin, Blitz and Tank, standing together in front of an old worn down TV as the watched Jack Atlas's giving a speech about how he was the greatest and that he'll take on any challenge and still end up winning.

Nervin was a tall guy with purple hair that was pulled up in a ponytail with glasses and was dressed in a white and green suit. Blitz was another guy with brown hair with a blue bandana over his head and with hair growing in at his chin. He was wearing a green shirt with a light blue cloth over it. Tank was the final male with spiked brown hair with a long sleeved green t-shirt with a brown vest over it.

"I can't believe these guys; if we should give them a TV then the least they can do is to not watch _Atlas _duel." Yuko mumbled with a hiss as she pulled out a tool box from one of the nearby shelves and started working on fixing her runner.

Yusei made no comment to that as he revs up his Duel Runner's engine, causing the three males in the other tent to look over at them.

"Oh hey, Yusei! Yuko!" Blitz said as he switched the TV off before Jack could finish his interview.

"Sorry about that." Tank said scratching the back of his head, sheepishly. "We were going to watch the duel somewhere else, honest, but the connection wouldn't work." He apologized since this hideout was after all Yusei's and Yuko's who both were kind enough to let their friends live here with them right after Yusei give them the 'talk' about no 'funny business' with Yuko.

"Jack was amazing as always." Nervin added making Yuko mumbled something under her breath that kinda sounded like a curse.

"Nervin, zip it, would ya?" Blitz retorted as he noticed how tense Yuko grew just from that one name being said.

"What? What did I say, Blitz?" Nervin questioned as Yusei plugged in the charging cords for both of the runners.

"They don't want to hear about how amazing Jack Atlas was!" Blitz told him making Yuko curse something else under her breath as she started working on fixing the engines on the runners.

"Oh sorry…"

"Only one person should be sorry." Yusei stated as he started working on the runners with a small hand held computer.

"Yeah that bastard that stole your old runner and your Stardust Dragon." Yuko mumbled with a growl making Yusei look up from what he was working on and down at his sister with a small sigh.

Out of everyone here that was once Jack's friend before he took the Knife of Trust and stabbed every one of them in the back with it, Yuko was the one that was the most hurt. After all, she and Jack were dating before he decided that he was more important than all of them and since then, Yuko has only referred to Jack as Atlas since saying his name would only make her burst into tears.

"So where have you been, guys?" Tank asked, trying to change the subject before Yuko lost it.

"The tunnels, testing out two new acceleration chips;" Yusei answered before he glanced over at Yuko. "Well one really if someone would have just listened." Yuko sent him a sheepish grin before she turned her attention but to what she was working on.

"So are you going to tell us if the new chips worked out or not?" Tank questioned.

"Duh Tank, does it look like they worked?" Blitz asked rhetorical.

"Well…I guess not." Tank leaned back in the chair he was seating in. "Well uh…your other runner did look great on TV."

"Tank!" Blitz exclaimed at him.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make our friends feel better! That is Yusei's Duel Runner! If it wasn't for Jack…I mean that guy…" Tank glanced over at Yuko before he looked back at the others. "Then Yusei and maybe even Yuko would be the ones getting that interview right about now! After all, he didn't just take Yusei's runner and card, he also took the chip for Yuko's Duel Runner and now she's stuck here too trying to find a new one just like Yusei is!"

"Tank!"

"What?!"

"Guys, can we please stop talking about Atlas for five seconds?!" Yuko snapped causing the guys to stop fighting and making Yusei sigh slightly. "God, I think my head is going to explode from all this 'helping' you guys are trying to do!" Yuko started grumbling things under her breath, one of them bring the new nickname she started calling Jack, which was Jackass, as she finally was able to fix the engines on the two Duel Runners.

"Hey Yusei! Yuko! You guys down here?!"

Yusei and Yuko both looked up from what they were during and Tank, Blitz, and Nervin looked over as another voice entered the arena that belong to a child with red hair with a yellow beanie hat. He was wearing a long orange gown with a light blue robe with a silver medal around his neck. All of his clothing looked to be worn down and he also had a yellow criminal mark on his face.

"In here, Rally!" Blitz called over to the youngest of their little group of friends.

"What's up little buddy?" Tank called over to him.

"You guys have got to see what I got for Yusei and Yuko!" Rally exclaimed before he run over to the said pair of siblings.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Nervin mumbled to himself.

"Because you always have bad feelings;" Blitz told him before the other three come on over to see what Rally was so excited about.

Rally took something out of his pockets and held it out for everyone to see. In his hand were what looked to be two brand new acceleration chips. "Check it out! Two skyline 30 acceleration chips!"

"That's a skyline?" Nervin questioned looking down at the two chips, thinking they all looked the same to him. "Aren't those incredibly expensive?"

Blitz grabbed Rally's arm and pulled it up close to his face so he could get a closer look at the clips. "It looks like nether one of them has been used." He then glanced over at Rally. "Don't tell me you stole them."

"I didn't steal anything!" Rally informed as he pulled his arm away. "They were just lying on the ground in broad daylight. Maybe someone dropped them or something."

Blitz, Tank, and Nervin all looked at each other, none of them very convinced by this story since they all knew Rally's history about stealing things.

"Rally, you shouldn't have took what doesn't belong to you." Blitz scolded him. Rally just growled softly under his breath from annoying and stubbornness which Yuko swore he learned from her over the years.

"You know how things are here. Nobody just leaves anything lying around." Tank told him.

"If they saw you…" Nervin ran a finger down the criminal mark on Rally's face. "They track us down and mark us all." And there was nothing worse than getting a criminal mark on your face because _they _always knew how to find you then.

"Okay that's enough guys." Yuko interrupted finally deciding to say something. "We all know Rally has a thing for stealing items but he doesn't lie…well much anyway." Rally smiled in gratitude before Yuko walked up to him. "Can I see those clips?" The small boy did what she asked and Yuko smiled as she walked back over to her brother and handed him one. "I take it you're not going to say no to this?"

Yusei replied with a shook of his head. "Not when this is just what we needed." He answered before him and Yuko started to check to make sure their Duel Runners will be able to handle a clip like this.

"Yusei, Yuko, you guys can't use them." Nervin said but neither one of them looked to be listening.

"You guys have got to make Rally take them back." Blitz added which only got him an 'are you crazy' look from Yuko before she turned back to what she was working on.

"I knew you guys would like them! I just knew it!" Rally exclaimed from excitement. "Well they make your runners faster?"

"There's no question there, Rally." Yuko answered with a smile.

"Well then maybe they shouldn't return them…" Tank pointed out.

"Tank!"

"What?"

"We all know how you guys feel but I think it's time to bury the past, move on, and forget about Jack Atlas." Nervin said and he soon regretted it when Yuko stood up, walked over to him, and slammed him upside the head before she went back to working on installing the acceleration clip to her runner.

"Well I saw that one coming a mile away." Blitz mumbled.

"Besides guys, Jack stole Yusei's best card remember!?" Rally pointed out. "And we can't all forgot about what he did to Yuko."

"I know, Rally, but you forgot that Jack's in the city and city people aren't too fond of us here in the Satellite." Nervin pointed out.

"And? In case you forgotten that sometimes you have got to stand up for yourself!" Rally exclaimed and Yuko smiled a little again (she been cursing under her breath the whole time when someone said Jack's name) since she remember teaching Rally that lesson when they first met.

Nervin just sighed. "Yusei, Yuko, I still think that us Satellites should just stay put." He then flinched back, thinking Yuko was going to hit him again but she must have just given up or was too busy in her work to stop just for a second to smack him.

"Jack didn't stay so why should I?" Yusei questioned which made Yuko glance at him and before she could say anything, Yusei added. "I know what you're going to say and the answer is still no, you're not coming along with me."

"To bad bro, I'm stuck to you like glue and you're going to like it." Yuko told him and Yusei just sighed, mentally, knowing he was going to have to give her the 'reasons why you're not coming along' screech again later. Even after how many times he told her, Yuko was still convinced that she was coming along with him to New Domino City just because Yusei made her a Duel Runner a few years back.

"I don't think neither one of you two should go." Blitz said, knowing he was going to get smacked later by Yuko but he had to speak his mind now. "Don't risk your freedom for an old runner, some card, and rage from a really bad breakup. Nervin right, it's time to leave the past in the past."

"This is freedom?" Yuko questioned just as a beeping sound went off and everyone went quite as Yusei revved up his Duel Runner's engine and this time, it sounded way better than a few minutes ago when Yuko and him returned to their hideout. Yusei then glanced over at Yuko and she got the message as she revved up her engine on her runner and it sound just as amazing as Yusei's. "Wow," She said in awe before she looked at her brother and a wide grin formed on her face. "Their purring like kittens;"

"And that's what I call power." Rally agreed smiling and Yusei nodded as Rally picked up both of their helmets. "You guys have got to take them out for a spin! Let's see what these runners can do now!"

However, the celebration was cut short from what happened next. Out of nowhere, a burst of bright lights from, everyone guessed spotlights, appeared from the crevasse in the road above their hideout, surprising everyone though Yusei looked to be the only one keeping calm by the expression on his face.

"Uh what's that?" Tank questioned as Nervin ran out to check it out.

"It's Sector Security!" Nervin exclaimed.

"Identification number 8WX86007! You're in possession of stolen property! Escape is not an option! You are surrounded!" A Sector Security member called down to them with a microphone.

Everyone looked over at Rally who looked just as shocked as everyone else before he tighten his hold on the two runner helmets he was still holding.

"Now look what you did!" Blitz snapped.

"I didn't do anything!" Rally defended himself. "I promise I didn't steal anything! It's like I said before, they were just lying there and nobody was around!"

"None of that matters, Rally!" Blitz looked like he was about to punch the said boy but Yusei go in between them before the said action could happen.

"Everything is going to be alright." Yusei told him as he started walking back over to his runner while Yuko raised an eyebrow in question to what was going through her brother's mind at the moment.

"So what should we do?" Blitz questioned then.

"There's nothing we can do." Tank pointed out. "That mark is like a homing device. It sends a signal to Sector Security to find him wherever he goes."

"Don't worry, I got that covered." Yusei said making Yuko walk over to him to look over his shoulder as Yusei was typing lighting fast on his little hand held computer he fixed up and after a few more buttons being pushed, Yuko figured out what he was doing.

"You're jamming the signal." Yuko said before she gave her older brother an impressed look. "Wow your good."

A small and quick smile formed on Yusei's face from that before it disappeared again as he got back into serious mode as he went over to his Duel Runner and hopped on. "I brought you guys a couple of minutes." He told the others as Rally handed him his helmet.

"Yeah but where are you going?" Yuko questioned even though she already knew the answer.

"You guys take the east tunnel out of here." Yusei told them as the protective screen on his helmet come down over his eyes. "I'm going to take this clip out for a test drive." Before he left, Yusei glanced at Yuko real fast. "Please for once, sis, don't follow."

Yuko, for some reason, was oddly offended by that as her hands tightened at her sides as fists as Yusei's runner shot out of their hideout and into the night.

"Well you heard the man! Let's go guys!" Blitz told the others. Nervin and Tank nodded as they started for the back way out. Rally handed Yuko her helmet to her runner before he followed after the others. Yuko, however, didn't move one bit from her spot. "Yuko, we have to go now!" Blitz told her when he noticed she was following them.

"Oh I'm going oh right." Yuko said and Blitz let out a sigh of relief since for once she wasn't being stubborn but he got the worst surprise of his life as Yuko run over to her Duel Runner, placed her helmet on, and started the engine.

"Yuko! What do you think you're doing?!" Blitz exclaimed from shock.

"I'm making sure my brother doesn't get caught." Yuko answered and before Blitz could say anything else to talk her out of this, Yuko's Duel Runner had kicked back into overdrive and shot down the tunnel to the exit that Yusei went through.

….

Yuko guessed that Sector Security were all after Yusei since as soon as she exited the entrance way to their hideout, there wasn't a single one waiting for her there. _I didn't think they all would be on him so quickly. _Yuko through as she shot down to ride around the run down old streets of the Satellite that she grown up to have a love hate relationship with all her life.

"Man, I can't believe I'm saying this but I kind wish Sector Security was after me." Yuko mumbled to herself. "Then maybe Yusei wouldn't have to play hero and I can show him I can take care of myself."

"Careful for what you wish for, street rat, because you might just get it." Before Yuko could mumble 'oh great', her Duel Runner was suddenly rammed into by another one that, by the looks of it, belong to Sector Security.

Yuko growled something under her breath before she sped up and shot past the officer before whoever it was could ram into her again.

"Oh so you want to do it the hard way again, rat?!" The officer called and Yuko sighed in annoying since by the tone of the voice, female in fact, she already knew who was chasing her.

The chase was on as Yuko's runner was going straight down the streets of Satellite. The officer was close on her tail until Yuko made a sharp turn to the right, surprising the female office that was tailing her but she still followed Yuko as the young female Satellite cursed under her breath when she noticed she drove right into an alleyway with a dead end. Yuko pulled to a quick turn stop and so did the office, blocking her way out.

The officer smirked as she'd step off her runner and took of her helmet. The officer was indeed female with long red hair and grey eyes. Her smirk widen even more at seeing Yuko just sitting there on her runner to the point that she was showing teeth and one tooth was missing.

"So Officer Country Robinson," Yuko address the female officer since she knew her all too well from past experiences. "I see you're doing well after out last encounter. I also see you haven't been able to get a new tooth yet."

Officer Robinson smirked faded at that remark. "Well it's thanks to you, rat, that I lost a tooth in the first place!"

Yuko shrugged at that. "I didn't make you drive right into a wall. Maybe you should get some glasses along with some angry management to go with that tooth replacement?"

Robinson's eye started to twitch at the comments before she suddenly burst into laughter, confusing Yuko a little. "Well it doesn't matter what you think, you about to be locked right behind bars! Jack was right; with the right bait, as in the chips that your friend Rally gave to you and your brother, you can catch anything! And with you three gone; Jack will have a couple less things to worry about. Now tell me something, rat, since you're pretty much trap now, do you want to come quietly or do you still want to play some Cat and Mouse some more?"

"Well I'm always in the mood for some Cat and Mouse since you always end up driving right into walls." The twitch in Robinson's eye came back. "But I have a better game that we can play; a game of skill, luck, and chance: a duel."

Robinson burst into laughter again. "Oh now that's just cute. You think you can duel. If I recall, the last time we met up, I stole all of your cards!"

"Yeah thanks for reopening that scar." Yuko said sarcastically before she opened up one of her leather jacket pockets and, to Robinson's surprise, pulled out a deck of cards. "But like they say, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." She inserted her deck in her arm disk she had on before she glanced back over at Robinson. "Now here's the deal officer, if I win this duel, Rally, Yusei, and me are all free to go and we act like none of this ever happened. And if you luck out and win, then you can take me instead. Besides, if I know my old 'friend' Atlas, then I'm sure he would love to have a meeting with me before you decide to throw me into the Facility."

"Wiping the floor with you and throwing you into the Facility without even a fight? Well how can I say no? You got yourself a deal, rat." Robinson agreed as she placed her helmet back on and got back on her Sector Security Duel Runner before she turned her runner around so it was facing out of the alleyway and allowing Yuko some room so they could start side by side. "I activate the Speed Word field spell." Robinson pushed a bottom on her runner.

_"Dual Mode engaged; auto pilot standing by." _Both of the Duel Runner's main screens popped up an image of the duel field as both of their duel disks, that were hooked up to the Duel Runners, turned on. After that happened, the arena they were in was covered in a purple dome caused by the effect of Speed World field spell.

(Yuko: 4000 Robinson: 4000)

(Yuko's SPC: 0 Robinson's SPC: 0)

"Let's ride!" Both of the Turbo Duelists said as they Duel Runners shot down the straightaway.

"I truly can't wait to throw you into the Facility, rat, for all the problems that you have put me through." Robinson mused as she drew. "And to make sure that's happens, I'm summoning my Guard Dog in attack mode!" Appearing running by her Duel Runner's side, was a purple dog with red eyes and sharp teeth with what looked to be a yellow color spiked metal body suit around it (Atk: 1500 Def: 500).

(Yuko's SPC: 1 Robinson's SPC: 1)

"You would've had a better chance at beating me if you placed your monster in face down defense position because of it effect but oh well." Yuko shrugged as she drew. "As for me, I'm summoning Dragunity Dux in attack mode!" Appearing from a storm of feathers was a man in bird like armor with silver wings with black edges. He was wearing a owl mask with red eyes and a green gemstone, like the one that was on Yuko's Duel Runner, her helmet, and like her half pendant (Atk: 1500 Def: 1000).

"Dragunity?!" Robinson gasped looking at the monster that Yuko just summoned to the field. "What no way! How did a street rat like you get your hands on those one of a card rare cards?! They were said to be stolen! Wait a second…"

"First off, I didn't steal them. How could I when they were in the city? I'm kinda stuck here, remember? Besides…someone gave them to me…" Yuko mumbled.

"Oh so it's lies now, huh rat? Well it doesn't matter how you got your hands on them. After I beat you and turn you in, I'll return those cards and get a fat reward for them! Besides, what were you thinking when you summoned that monster? It has the same attack points as my Guard Dog does. If you attack, all they will do is destroy each other." Robinson smirked but as she checked to see the field on her screen, her eyes widen when she noticed something. Dragunity Dux's attack points had gone up (Atk: 1500-1700 Def: 1000).

"You were saying?" Yuko questioned as a small grin formed on her face. "Dragunity Dux gains 200 Atk points for every "Dragunity" card on my field and that includes himself too." She explained before she pointed at Guard Dog. "Now why don't we put those new attack points to good use? Dragunity Dux attack Guard Dog with Metal Feather Slice attack!" Dux flew right at Guard Dog and with the sharp edges of his wings, which really were made out of steel, slice the monster into half and destroyed it.

(Yuko: 4000 Robinson: 3800)

"And with these two face downs, I'll call it a turn." Yuko said as she shot passed Robinson as they rounded a counter while two face downs appeared on her field before they disappeared.

(Yuko's SPC: 2 Robinson's SPC: 2)

"Lucky move, rat, but then again, luck is all you have don't you?" Robinson questioned which Yuko didn't reply to as she drew. "So you were able to take down one of my hounds but you won't be able to take down this one. I summon Chain Dog in attack mode!" Another dog appeared on the office field but this one was white with black eyes, the tail tip was black, and a black spot over its left eye. The dog whole body was wrapped in yellow chains with the lock and key right under its neck (Atk: 1600 Def: 1100).

"Are you really that desperate for your first arrest that you had to lock a puppy behind bars?" Yuko questioned looking over her shoulder at the office who looked ready to pop a blood vessel from her forehead just from the comment itself.

"Make jokes all you like, rat; we're see who's laughing when you're the one that's going to be locked behind bars. Besides, I never said I was finish. Since my Speed Point Counter is up to two, I can now play the Speed Spell-Summon Speeder! With this, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand but it cannot attack this turn. But that won't be any problem since I'm summoning the Tuner monster, Attack Gainer!" Robinson's next monster to appeared on the field looked to be a little warrior with long red hair in dark green armor on his head, arms, and legs (Atk: 0 Def: 0).

Attack Gainer's card stats appeared on the protective screen of Yuko's helmet. "A Tuner monster? Well this isn't going to be good."

"For once you're right. You're in big trouble now since I'm going to tune my Level 1 Attack Gainer with my Level 4 Chain Dog to Synchro Summon, Naturia Beast!"

Attack Gainer changed into a ring of energy before it flew over to Chain Dog and the puppy monster jumped into it. Chain Dog changed into 4 stars because of its level before a blast of energy escape from the ring. After it disappeared, standing there now was a green tiger with root for ears, had tree bark growing on both shoulders and legs, and grass growing at its feet (Atk: 2200 Def: 1700).

"I guess we now know why tigers don't eat meat. They turn into plants." Yuko joked before she noticed something strange. Her Dragunity Dux's Atk points had gone down by 1000 after Naturia Beast was Synchro Summoned (Atk: 1700-700 Def: 1000).

"I bet your wondering what happened to your monster, rat, well how about I fill you in. When Attack Gainer is sent to the graveyard for a Synchro Summon, I can select a monster on your field and it loss 1000 Atk points until the End Phase of this turn. But that won't matter since Naturia Beast is going to put that bird warrior out of its misery!" Naturia Beast roared as roots shot out of the ground that wrapped around Dragunity Dux and destroyed him.

(Yuko: 2500 Robinson: 3800)

(Yuko's SPC: 1 Robinson's SPC: 2)

Since Yuko took at least 1000 points of damage from an attack, she lost a Speed Point Counter and because of that, Robinson was able to shot past Yuko and back into the lead again.

"Okay I be honest here, I wasn't expecting a Synchro Summon but I was expecting an attack this turn so that's why I played this; Damage Condenser!" Yuko countered as one of her face downs reappeared and activated. "Since I took 1500 points of damage from your attack, I can now summon a monster with an Atk equal to or less than that and I pick my Dragunity Tribus!" Replacing her last feather friend was another warrior dressed up as a bird. He had white wings on his back, wearing a crow mask, and a green gemstone necklace around his neck (Atk: 500 Def: 300). "And when Tribus is summoned to the field, I can send a Level 3 or lower Dragon Type "Dragunity" monster from my deck to the graveyard." Yuko did just that before she looked up suddenly when she heard laughing from Robinson.

"You had a chance to summon a monster with 1500 Atk points and you wasted it on that thing that made you send a card to the graveyard. You must really want to be thrown behind bars, rat. I'm not even going to throw down a face down just to show you how much I think I'm going to win this match." Robinson laughed as she ended her turn on that note.

(Yuko's SPC: 2 Robinson's SPC: 3)

_You really just made the worst mistake of her life, Country. _Yuko thought as she drew and a wide grin formed on her face since she just drew what she needed to win this duel. "Well Country, it's been real but I really should get going. So I'm going to end this match now. But first I'm playing my other face down, Call of the Haunted. With this, I can bring a monster back from my graveyard in face up attack position and I'm choosing my Dragunity Dux!" Her first feather friend reappeared on the field (Atk: 1500-1900 Def: 1000).

Robinson looked over her shoulder at the returned monster. "So what difference will he make? Even with his effect, his still too weak to destroy my Naturia Beast."

"True but that's not his only effect. When Dragunity Dux is summoned onto the field, I can take a Level 3 or lower Dragon Type "Dragunity" monster in my Graveyard and equip it to him as an equip card. So thanks to Tribus effect, I was able to send a Dragon Type to the graveyard. So who's laughing now, officer?" Yuko laughed just because of the joke. "That's right, me! So now I'm going to equip Dragunity Dux with Dragunity Aklys!" Appearing on Dux's back was this little red dragon with a silver body and dragon wings for its ears, and a long silver spear on its head and a green gemstone in the middle of his body and on the spear (Atk: 1000 Def: 800) and as soon as it's appeared, Dux's attack went up again from its effect (Atk: 1900-2100 Def: 1000).

"And now for the main event, I'm summoning the Tuner monster, Dragunity Corsesca in attack mode!" Appearing alongside Yuko's bird warriors was a tiny light brown dragon with yellow green eyes and a light blue blade on its forehead with a green gemstone on it (Atk: 800 Def: 700).

"A Tuner monster!?" Robinson gasped. "But that can only mean one thing!"

"It means that I'm going to tune Level 1 Dragunity Corsesca with my Level 4 Dragunity Dux and my Level 1 Dragunity Tribus to Synchro Summon Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana!" Dragunity Corsesca changed into a ring of energy and the two Winged-Beasts monster turned into a together of 5 stars as the ring of energy absorbed their power before a blast of energy escaped. Then appearing on the field with a roar was this large orange dragon with a knight riding on its back. The dragon had a green gemstone in the center of its chest (Atk: 1900 Def: 1200).

"And when Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana is Synchro Summon, I can equip a Level 3 or lower Dragon Type "Dragunity" from my graveyard to him." Yuko explained as Dragunity Corsesca reappeared and equip himself to the long snake like body that was Vajrayana.

"Wow, I can't believe I was worrying over that thing. You had a better chance of beating me with your Dragunity Dux!" Robinson laughed but her laughing fit soon turned into a gasp as her Naturia Beast was destroyed. "Hey! What just happened?! What did you do to my beast?!"

Yuko grinned as she held up a card which turned out to be Dragunity Aklys. "When this card is sent to the graveyard while equip to a monster, I can destroy one of the cards on your fiend and since Naturia Beast was your only one, there wasn't much of a choice."

Robinson mumbled something under her breath, knowing she left herself totally defenseless but then she remember something. "So what?! Attack me! You only be doing 1900 damage and then during my next turn, I'll finish you and your dragon off!"

"Sorry but there isn't going to be a next turn." Yuko told her before she added. "I activate Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana ability, I can send a equip spell that's on him to the graveyard and his attack points are double for the turn." Yuko sent Dragunity Corsesca back to the graveyard and Vajrayana let out another roar as he was covered in a green aura that made his attack point double (Atk: 1900-3800 Def: 1200).

"3800 Atk points?!" Robinson gasped. "But that's…."

"That's all of your life points left." Yuko finished for her. "Sorry but not sorry. Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana end this!" For the last time, the mighty dragon let out a roar before he shot out a large fireball from his mouth that took down Robinson and her Duel Runner.

(Yuko: 2500 Robinson: 0)

The victory that come from Yuko's move made Robinson's Duel Runner crash and stop suddenly with steam coming out of it everywhere. "This can't not be; how could I lose to someone like her?!" Robinson questioned out loud as Yuko pulled to a sudden stop next to her.

"Because you show no respect to us Satellites;" Yuko told her. "Sometimes our greatest weakness gives us the most strength." With that she rode off but not without saying. "Oh and tell my dear sweet friend Atlas; thanks for the chip!"

Robinson growled under her breath. "I'll get you yet, rat."

….

As the sun slowly started to rise as a beginning of a new day starting, Yusei, after getting Sector Security away and dueling their leader, Trudge, and beating him to make sure him and Rally got away for free, the Satellite was now standing on a rundown old road, watching the sun rise.

"Get ready Domino City, I'm coming." Yusei said as he looked out towards the city of lights on the other island before he suddenly turned around when he heard the sound of a Duel Runner. He first thought it was Sector Security breaking their little deal that they made, Yusei wouldn't put that past them to do it, but instead he just sighed when he just saw it was Yuko.

"Hey bro?" Yuko grinned as she stopped her runner right beside her brother's and got off. "What's up?"

"You didn't listen to a word I said, did you?" Yusei answered and Yuko's grinned widen as she took off her helmet. Yusei sighed again. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Taking me to New Domino City sounds nice." Yuko answered as she walked over to stand next to him and looked out towards the city.

For once, Yusei didn't make a comment to that as he wrapped an arm around his younger sister as they both just stood there and watched the sun as it rose into the sky.


End file.
